warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadewing's Prime: Peace Flows In
Shadewing: the 4th chapter... Current storyline: After her battle with Hawkwing, Shadewing is now a warrior, and the Pride of FireClan. Everything has fallen into place, and she is where she wants to be. But something else, something both beautiful and terrible, will be thrust upon her... Note: If you haven't read Shadepaw's Sorrow, Shadepaw's Dark Hour, or Behold, Shadewing! Pride of FireClan, then go back and do it, or you'll be lost. Enjoy! Tell me how I did! The cat in the photo is Larkwing. Prime: 1 Shadewing woke to find herself in the warriors den, light streaming in. Why am I here? She thought. Oh. She was a warrior now. The Pride of FireClan. Shadewing got up, stretched, and strode outside. Gazing around, she saw Hawkbreeze heading towards her. "Congratulations, Shadewing. Your mother would've been so proud." he purred when he reached her. "Thanks." Shadewing purred back. She turned to get some fresh-kill, and crashed into Emberheart. "Whoa! Looks like the Pride of FireClan can't see where she's going!" he joked. "Greetings, Emberheart." she dipped her head respectfully. "Enough with all the formal stuff. Anyways, I need you to take out a hunting patrol. We need prey, to prepare for a NightClan invasion. Although, we could just send you out there, Pride of FireClan!" he teased. Shadewing swatted him with her paw. "Mousebrain. I'll get a patrol together." Emberheart nodded and strode off. Shadewing looked around, and spotted Lionwing standing alone. Padding up to him, she asked: "Lionwing! Want to join my hunting patrol?" He looked up. "Sure! I'll bring Dovepaw as well!" he mewed brightly. "Great! Go fetch her, and then we'll go." Lionwing raced off to the apprentice den. He returned almost instantly, Dovepaw at his side. She brushed against Shadewing. "Hey, Shadey! What's it like, being a warrior?" Dovepaw asked. "Harder than being an apprentice! You'll never sleep with Lionwing's snoring!" she joked. Dovepaw purred, while Lionwing swatted her with his paw. "Cut it out. Let's go." he muttered, and they raced off. Soon, they were at Mossy Banks. Almost immediately, Shadewing caught a mouse. Lionwing was impressed. "Whoa, no wonder you became a warrior so early! That was awesome!" he meowed. Shadewing opened her mouth to thank him, but suddenly snapped it shut as she spotted a silver MoonClan warrior padding across the border. She raced over to him. "Don't you even think about stealing our prey!" she snarled at the warrior. He backed away a few steps, then said: "My name is Wolfheart, deputy of MoonClan. I come bringing a message from Echostar." "What is this message?" she demanded. "Tomorrow at moonrise there will be a Gathering of MoonClan, FireClan, and LeafClan. Echostar has urgent news that must be shared with all." he stated. "Oh, sorry." she looked at the ground. "It's no problem. Hey, how are you doing with NightClan? We heard a FireClan patrol talking about how some apprentice chased off Hawkwing. You sure know how to brag." he teased. "For your information, that was me, mousebrain! And I'll do the same to you if you don't shut up!" she snapped. Wolfheart's eyes widened. "That was you?! Wow! I wish I was like you! What's your name?" he mewed excitedly. Shadewing's pelt warmed at his praise. "Shadewing, I'm a new warrior of FireClan." she said proudly. "Congratulations! You sound like you deserve it! See you around!" And he turned and raced off. Dovepaw padded up to Shadewing. "Shadey who was that?" "MoonClan deputy. He brought a message." she meowed. "You two seemed pretty chummy. Did you LIKE him?!" she joked. Shadewing bowled her over and leapt onto her, pelt burning with embarrassment. "No, mousebrain! And if you ask again I'll claw off your pelt!" Prime: 2 "Flamestar? It's Shadewing. May I come in?" Shadewing asked, waiting outside the den. "Enter." came Flamestar's reply. Shadewing walked through the curtain of lichen. The den was warm and smelled of fresh moss. In the back, sitting on a bed of moss, was Flamestar. "What is it, Shadewing?" he asked, looking up at her. "I met up with the MoonClan deputy today. He brought a message from Echostar." she mewed, dipping her head. "I see. What was the message?" "There will be a Gathering tomorrow of LeafClan, MoonClan, and FireClan. Echostar has to share urgent news." "I see. You may go, Shadewing, and thank you for bringing this to me." Shadewing dipped her head and padded out. Prime: 3 Wearily, Shadewing padded up to the medicine cats den. It was now moonrise, and Larkwing had promised her that she could visit Leafblaze at that time. Shadewing approached the willow curtain. "Larkwing? It's me. Can I come in?" she asked. "Come on in, Shadewing." Larkwing's sweet voice answered. Shadewing pushed through the willow, and entered. Back in the corner, in her usual spot, Larkwing sat sorting herbs. Next to her, on a bed of moss, covered in poultices, was Leafblaze. Shadewing sat down with her former mentor. "Leafblaze?" she mewed timidly. His eyes opened feebly. "Shadepaw?" his voice was barely audible. Not bothering to correct him, Shadewing buried her nose in his warm fur. "Oh, Leafblaze!" All worry for her friend vanished. "I've missed you, Shadey." he whispered, licking her cheek. "I'm so glad you're okay!" she began to wash his ears. "Of course I'm okay, you can't kill me that easy." Leafblaze purred. "How are your injuries?" she asked him in between licks. "They finally stopped bleeding, but they sting." he admitted. "That's because they're infected, mousebrain." Larkwing mewed sharply from her corner. Leafblaze looked at her, then turned back to Shadewing. "So, what did the Clan say about Hawkwing?" he asked her. "They were scared at first, but then I told them how I fought, and they were so proud. And it's not Shadepaw anymore, it's Shadewing." she mewed proudly. Leafblaze's eyes lit up. "Really? Congratulations! I'm so happy, but, I will miss bossing you around." he teased. "It's all thanks to your great training." she told him. "Thank you." "Leafblaze, you need to rest now." Larkwing mewed. Shadewing looked over at her. "Larkwing, can I stay here? Blizzardpelt will flay my skin in strips if I wake them up." Larkwing sighed, then nodded. "Get some moss." she said, flicking her tail at the pile. Thanking her, Shadewing made a small bed of moss next to Leafblaze. The two curled up next to eachother and were soon asleep. Category:Fan Fictions